Mother We Just Can’t Get Enough
by Loved-Invention
Summary: She always made Christmas. Without her, there was nothing. And finally, I got a second chance…and I was going to make it count. Language warning. AU Sonny/Chad


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny, Chad, SWAC, or Starbucks. If we're nitpicking here, I also don't own New York City either. (-;

**A/N**: First of all, I want to thank Suburbs for being an amazing beta.

I'm not quite sure what I was "on" when I wrote this. It's really AU, and just not something that I normally write. It's rated 'T' because there is some swearing, and a long kiss…but I hope you enjoy. It's based around Christmas time, so I wanted to post it before New Years. Enough of my rambling. I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

**Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough**

* * *

The swirls and gusts of wind nipped at my neck, nose, and cheeks and made me long for a hat, a scarf, or muffs. I needed something that would keep this cold away from me. I was in New York for Christmas break, visiting relatives and hoping to audition for a movie. Mackenzie Falls had a great run, but, of course, all teenage soap operas have to come to an end sometime. And as much as I didn't want to admit it back then, MackFalls was indeed a soap opera, and a lame one at that.)

But Christmas time was always the worst; or, at least last Christmas and this Christmas definitely had been. The Christmases before, I had always brought Sonny with me. Sonny Munroe. A girl I had a lot of tension/frustration with, until all of it built up to one fantastic kiss. Then we dated, she became part of my family; and then, we had one major-as-hell fight. All good things come to an end, they say. And unfortunately, Sonny Munroe was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Every day around Christmas, I found myself longing for her. What I would give to hold her in my arms again. What I would get her for 'this' particular Christmas? Would it be some sort of French-puppy? An engagement ring?

Lord, I missed her.

But back to the coldness of NYC. I was making a B-line towards the nearest Starbucks, hoping to sink my teeth into one of their warm chocolate chip muffins, and a nice (hot) cup of coffee.

When I pulled the door to the coffee place open, I saw that there were only a few people in the place, for which I was thankful. The fewer the people, the smaller the chance that I'd be recognized.

After pointlessly staring at the menu (I had a usual-usual), I walked up to the counter and placed my order.

After the Starbucks barista warmed up the muffin and made the coffee, she gave it to me with a cheeky grin. Granted, she looked about forty-five, so she was either some horny momma trying to play cougar, or I reminded her of her son. I really, _really_ hoped for the latter.

Only when I took a seat, did the door to the coffee shop open, and I watched, open-mouthed, as the one that got away walked back into my life.

Ooo000ooO

I can easily remember the last time that I saw Sonny Munroe. I also remember the last time we kissed, quite passionately. It was the day of our breakup; and I hoped that all of our fighting-tension would be cured by kissing. Part of it was, but a whole lot more of it wasn't. The last time I saw her was when they shot the last episode of So Random!. I had walked into the Commissary, half starving to death, when I saw her. She was in a plaid skirt with a black tank top, sitting at a table by herself with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked beautiful but broken-hearted, and my heart ached for her. I had caused that pain, damn it, and I wanted to fix it.

It was all I could do not to go up and hug her, but I refrained. I didn't give her a chance to look at me. I simply turned on my heel and left the cafeteria.

Ooo000ooO

Yet one year later, there she stood. Sonny Munroe.

If I was Matthew McConaughey and she was Kate Hudson, I would stand up, drop my coffee (she would drop her purse), and then we would stare at each other with love-enriched eyes; then after a few minutes, we would run towards each other, meet in the middle, and embrace and kiss. Then, all of the people around us would applaud, and we'd go on and live happily ever after.

I certainly wasn't Matt (I had both my shirt and shoes on), and she definitely wasn't Katie Hud. We were Chad and Sonny. Our eyes met for about ten seconds, my heart flip-flopped into my throat, and then Sonny quickly turned towards the counter.

Yep, everything was going grreeeat.

Ooo000ooO

"Is this seat taken?" When she came up to me, I had a bite of muffin in my mouth. In all honesty, it was all I could do not to spit it out.

Despite the cold weather, she was in this blue, sexy dress, which looked so good on her it could easily make every smart man in America want to grab her and make her theirs.

But she wasn't mine…not anymore. But she did want to sit with me, which was more than I had hoped for. I nodded, and motioned for her to sit down. Then I swallowed the bite in my mouth.

"So," She fingered her cup of white chocolate mocha (her usual), "it's been a long time, Chad." Her voice was hoarse, and it made her sound…and look even sexier. Damn it, what was wrong with me? It was hoarse because she was scared to talk to her ex boyfriend. No one could blame her there.

"I'm sorry about that," I replied tersely yet truthfully, willing for her to believe me. When our eyes locked again, I knew that she did.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year." She took a sip of her coffee, and I followed her pattern in suit.

"More than a year." And heaven only knows how much I regret it.

"Do you remember…" Her voice drifted off, and she looked down at her heeled-boots. Crap, she was going to bring up some sort of memory from our relationship. Probably some memory in which I acted like a klutz, and she laughed at me. (Because that was just how we were).

"I remember all of it, Sonny." I whispered it, trying to ignore the gaze of a five-year-old girl that was a few tables away from us.

Yes, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, Sonny Munroe is sitting across from me. Yes, we're famous. Now ask us for our damn autographs, or just close your mouth and get lost.

Of course, this was a fangirl. She chose the first option.

Ooo000ooO

"I like Sarah."

"Tommy."

"Sam."

"Jake."

"Serenity." When she was twenty and I was twenty-one, and happily dating, we thought that it would be fun to discuss baby names. I liked names with 'S's, because that would mean that our kids would kind of be named after their mom. Sonny, on the other hand, was the wild ying-yang comedian of our perfectly formed twosome. She always seemed to choose the wild names.

"Dylan."

"That's my middle name, Sonny Jane." We were at her parents' twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, and we had decided to take a walk. We ended up sprawled out down by the lake, our hands intertwined. Sonny's older brother had three kids, and her older sister had one. I had been watching them play and dance around Sonny; and seeing her with babies and toddlers made me fall even more in love with her. I was positive that she was going to be an amazing mother, and I was excited about our future. She was mine and I was hers, and it was fun to just be with her.

"I know, Chaddy," She shuffled a little closer and patted my chest. Then she laid her head on it. Granted, she was wearing a white dress and I was wearing a white shirt, so lying down on the grass wasn't the greatest idea, but it was definitely a romantic one.

"You do know that you're the only one in my life who can get away with calling me that, don't you?" I kissed her forehead, and Sonny grinned her beautiful – yet cheeky- grin.

"I know, Chaddy," Sonny sighed in contentment, "I call you that when I'm in love and I want to kiss you." And so, in that order, I wriggled down, and made our lips collide and dance.

Ooo000ooO

"You're always amazing with kids, Sonny." Maybe it was because of the memory, or maybe because of the fan, but when the little girl sprinted away excitedly, I knew what I needed to tell Sonny.

"You are too, Chad." After she took another sip of her coffee, she leaned a little closer and placed her hand on mine. I closed my eyes with happiness and with sorrow.

Damn it, I didn't want her to let go.

"Sometimes I forget why we broke up, Chad." Her voice was in a mere whisper, and my heart ached at the sound of it. So did I. And whenever I thought about our breakup, my heart ached.

"Me too, Sonny. It was so stupid." She nodded, because it really was just that. Stupid. The paparazzi were the main reason for it. They were trying to break us up and get between us every time we turned a corner. And finally, we had had enough. We both exploded, but with each other. And that was the end.

"I can't believe we let them get to us in that way." Her voice was bitter and accusing, and I caught on that she was hurt. My girl, once so happy, was broken and down; so was I.

"They're horrible, Sonny. They live off of gossip and lies, and we should've gotten away from them." She picked up on my equally bitter tone, put her other hand over mine as well and stroked the back of my hand. When she did so, ever-so-innocently, shivers went up and down my spine, definitely not caused by the freezing weather outside.

"I'd give up my career today for you, if that meant forever and staying away from them." She carried on, and I looked out the window. Snow was falling, and it was definitely a welcome and beautiful site. It was refreshing, and I knew, I just knew that it was going to make everything look clean again.

Like our relationship could be clean and stainless once more.

"Sonny-"

"It was too much pain, Chad." She squeezed her eyes shut. "And I can't live without you."

I drew in a deep breath, and let my eyes meet hers once again. She was so beautiful and so completely and utterly vulnerable. Our breakup had caused that. And I hated it.

"I thought you were with.." Zac Labouf. The "newest" and "best" actor in all of La La Land. I couldn't bring myself to say the evil jerk's name, though.

"All rumors to upset you, probably." Sonny rolled her eyes, and relief flooded through me. "What about you, had?" Again, her voice was in a whisper. Again, her pain and my own nipped at me.

"I couldn't, Sonny. I could never let you go." When her eager and dancing eyes met mine, I knew exactly what was about to happen, and I honestly couldn't have been a happier man if someone paid me to.

Ooo000ooO

I needed her. Without a word, I grabbed Sonny's hand, and began the winding trail out of the Starbucks. She followed me willingly. The second that the cold windy gusts hit our faces, she shivered, and I happily placed my arms around her.

We were us again. Or, at least, it felt like it.

Still without speaking, I led her through the eight cold blocks back to my hotel. I knew we wouldn't be taking things too bar, but I needed her lips on mine and I needed that to happen right away.

The elevator-journey was a long one. My arms were still around her, but she wouldn't look me in the eye. The only sounds around us were heartbeats, and heavy breathing; which was, in fact, ironic. Maybe it was due to the cold, but heavy breathing usually came after a…kiss. Not before it.

My room was on the fifteenth floor, and the second that the elevator stopped, Sonny stumbled out, dragging me along with her. Fortunately there was only one way to go once you got off the elevator because Sonny always liked to pretend that she was the leader. She liked having the power in different types of situations, and most of the time, I was happy to give it to her.

Hell, it had been one year since our break-up, but she hadn't changed, and I was so damn thankful. She amazed me. She was amazing to me, and I still loved everything about her.

"What are you going to do, Chad? What are we going to do when we get to where we're going?" She halted, even though we were half way to my room; and luckily, I knew exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I'm going to kiss you." This brought a smile to her face, and I smiled back at her.

"How are you going to kiss me, Chaddy?" Her voice was low and sultry, and I licked my lips, yanking my arms off of her and shoving my hands in my pockets.

Fine.

She was going to be _that_ way.

"Roughly, Sonny." I spoke the truth. Sonny beamed.

"Just my lips, Chaddy?" She knew that she was on a roll. Of course, I was a little bit distracted by an eighty-year-old overly giddy couple that waddled past us, giggling all of the way to their hotel room.

I cringed momentarily, wondering if they were the ones that I had 'heard' the night before last. Hah.

"Your neck, Sonny. I'm going to trail kisses over your collarbone, and then I'm going to kiss your lips, and then I'm going to repeat." There, I had said it. Sonny leaned against the wall, smirking playfully at me.

"Sounds fun." She wasn't budging; she was happy just taunting me. I growled, closed my eyes, and pointed to the room where I was staying. We were only three damn doors away, and we were halted so Sonny-Freaking-Munroe, little comedy-star could torture me. All I wanted to do was kiss the hell out of her, and she was procrastinating.

"Just, Sonny. Let's go." I urged, taking a step away from her. Huh. One step away, and it felt like I was leaving my whole damn world behind. I turned to face her, and her brown eyes were sparkly and perfect, and her arms were crossed against her chest.

Damn_hell_it, I wanted her.

"Where are we going to go, Chad? Where are you going to take me?" Her eyebrows were raised, and her booted-foot was planted against the wall. She was driving me nuts.

For those of you who don't know, Sonny isn't always pure and innocent. No, she's…She's… she's utterly amazing and even hysterical at times, but damn does she know how to drive a man half-insane. So if you expect her to be cracking jokes all of the time, you're wrong. She'll crack a few, but then she'll be like this, (if you get the privilege of really knowing her). And hell, I wanted to get to know her _more_.

"I'm going to marry you one day, Sonny Munroe." I had never issued that statement before. During the whole time that we dated, all of those three years, I never discussed it with her. I had been thinking about it, though. But maybe that was why we broke up in the first place; I never talked about that kind of commitment. But I wanted her; I had always wanted her. I wanted forever with her.

"Really, Chad?" Her voice cracked a little bit, and a few tears sprung into her eyes. She was twenty-three, and I was one year older; so we weren't too young this time. I nodded, walked towards her, and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll marry you," I kissed the top of her head, and then dropped mine down to look her in the eyes.

"I'll marry you today, if you'd like." The second that my lips collided with hers, everything felt right again. I had felt like some sort of empty shell for a year, like I had been longing for something. It was her. I needed her. I needed her so much that I hated it. But I most definitely couldn't live without her. Ever.

"That'd be too soon, Chaddy." The best thing about kissing Sonny is that she laughs while she kisses, so her lips vibrate against yours. It's the best, most unique feeling in the world, and I'd give everything to have it 24/7.

"So you'll marry me, right?" I pulled away for that question, but I didn't give her time to answer. I tangled my hands in her brunette locks, pressed my lips against hers once more, and pulled her closer to me. And –damnit- I loved her lips. Considering the fact that we had just come from Starbucks, they tasted like coffee. But they were smooth and warm and they moved against mine like waves crashing in the ocean. When I kissed her, I felt whole. We belonged with each other.

"Chad-" She pulled away, and I bent my head down to kiss her collarbone gently. In turn, she shoved her hands into my hair and pulled my lips back up to meet hers.

Yep, we were happy. And it felt just so right. There I was, making out with Sonny Munroe on the fifteenth floor of a five-star hotel. I was kissing her lips and her neck without a care in the world, and she was happily obliging.

"I'll marry you," She suddenly pulled away, eyes widened and dancing happily as she came up with this answer. I was delighted and overwhelmed with joy. I even let down my sudden urge to kiss her so I could spin her around in a circle.

"But I don't have a ring." I frowned, she kissed my lips.

"That's okay." _Kiss._

"I didn't get down on my knee." Again, I protested.

Again… "That's okay, Chaddy." _Kiss_

"I love you, Sonny." _Kiss_.

I was definitely the happiest man alive. When I first saw her that day, my heart was filled with that all-too-familiar ache due to our breakup. But then I had her, she was going to be my wife. We had collided again, in the best of ways; and I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
